


A Sleeping Pill You Won't Have To Swallow

by ThylacineLily



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Homosexuality, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete can't get to sleep and he doesn't prefer sleeping pills, but Joe has one he doesn't have to swallow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleeping Pill You Won't Have To Swallow

Pete moaned as Joe kissed along his chest, pausing to suck softly on his collarbone, his lips feeling so good on his skin. “Joe,” he whimpered with need as he pushed his hips up against the ones that were nestled down between his own. “Please.”

Joe smirked as he moved his mouth to Pete’s throat, sucking softly on the lump in his throat that stood out as he pressed his hips against Pete’s, listening to the moan and soft whimper that followed. “Please what Pete?” He questioned, lifting his head to look down at Pete’s eyes that stared up at him, begging.

“I want your mouth, please baby,” he replied quickly, without any hesitation. “Please Joe.”

The younger male chuckled as he kissed down Pete’s bare chest, and his abdomen, stopping to tongue lightly at the dip of Pete’s navel, making Pete bite his lip to fight back a moan as he watched Joe work his way down. Joe grinned up at Pete as he took the zipper of Pete’s pants between his teeth, pulling down as his fingers deftly worked the button undone. He watched the lust-hazed eyes stare down at him as he pulled the zipper all the way down. He rose up slightly. “Lift your hips,” he softly commanded.

Pete did as he was told, keeping his eyes on Joe as the adrenaline and lust coursed through his veins, making his nerves go on end, praying for no interruptions, for everyone to stay asleep as Joe gave him what he had needed all fucking day. He watched Joe pull his pants down over his hips, placing them at mid-thigh. He whimpered softly when Joe didn’t move his boxer-briefs.

Joe chuckled and placed his finger to his lips as a sign for Pete to keep quiet before he dipped his head down, kissing along the outline of Pete’s erection through the fabric of his boxer-briefs. He watched Pete’s eyes slip close and he knew he’d found a nice little tease to play with for a little, to draw this out and frustrate Pete; it was a favorite game of his, although not normally used in a closed-curtained bunk. He sucked and nipped along the shaft, through the fabric, loving the sound of every small moan and whimper he could draw from Pete.

Pete reached down, gently tangling his fingers in Joe’s Jew Fro, his eyes staying screwed shut as Joe cocked his head and lightly dragged his teeth down the side of Pete’s cock, making Pete bite down on his lip to keep from moaning loudly. “Fuck that feels so good,” he whispered when he trusted his voice not to be too loud.

“Like that Pete?” Joe whispered before doing it again, pressing his teeth on both sides of the twitching cock under the fabric and dragged his teeth again, this time a little harder, making Pete’s breath hitch in his throat. When Pete nodded dumbly, Joe grinned and slid the front of the boxer-briefs down, pulling the restrained cock from its confines.

Feeling Joe’s hand wrapped around his length made Pete fight back a moan as a bead of pre formed at the tip, giving him a good idea that he didn’t know how much longer he would last at this rate. When Joe’s tongue darted out from between his lips and licked away the bead of pre, more quickly followed and Pete’s cock throbbed in Joe’s hand. Pete’s breath hitched in his throat once more and he let a moan slip out when Joe’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock and his mouth moved down, inch by inch, sucking softly on each new inch that entered his mouth. Joe’s tongue rubbed against the thick vein on the underside of Pete’s cock as he took another inch in his mouth, his hand coming up to rub softly against the sac beneath Pete’s base.

Pete fought the urge to buck his hips up as Joe gently bit down on his base and his hands gently gripped the hair he held onto. He arched his back slightly when Joe swallowed around the end of his cock, still gently biting on his base.

Joe slowly pulled his head back and went back down, lifting his gaze to Pete to watch his face contort in pleasure. He loved the look on Pete’s face as he withdrew his head once more and wriggled the tip of his tongue against Pete’s slit before he licked away the thick bead of pre that had formed there. He wrapped his hand around Pete’s shaft, pumping the fist slowly as he pressed against the slit, making Pete fist the sheets in his other hand. He gently worked his teeth in a soft grinding motion as he continued to press the tip of his tongue against Pete’s slit.

Pete’s eyes went wide as his pleasure spiked and he nearly lost himself in the things Joe was doing to him, making him feel. He couldn’t even find his voice to moan and show Joe he was making him feel good. His mouth opened in a silent moan as Joe pumped his fist faster, his other hand gently squeezing and massaging Pete’s sac, pushing Pete dangerously close to the edge.

Joe continued to torture Pete’s cock with tongue, teeth, and hand as he tightened his fist as he kept pumping it. When he heard the familiar sound come from Pete, the one that signaled he was close to release, Joe removed his hand and lowered his mouth on Pete’s shaft, taking him all the way in his mouth, swallowing around the length before he began bobbing his head at the same pace he had been pumping his fist.

Pete tangled both hands in Joe’s hair now, not to guide, only to tangle his fingers there and grip slightly as he felt his orgasm drawing nearer. He felt a hand clamp over his mouth, but not covering his nose, and he briefly looked down at Joe to see him looking up at him. He realized why when his body tensed and his head hit back against the pillow, a moan erupting from his mouth only to be muffled by Joe’s hand as Joe’s mouth continued to draw his fluids from him. He trembled under Joe’s mouth, another moan escaping into Joe’s hand as a second orgasm rolled over him.

Joe swallowed everything Pete emptied into his mouth, and when Pete was done, he withdrew his head, sucking softly as he pulled off. He grinned down at Pete, who panted softly as he stared through half-lidded eyes at the ceiling of the bunk. He pulled up the boxer-briefs and wiggled up the pants, carefully fastening them. He smiled as he laid next to Pete, to have him curl into him, trembling from post orgasm shakes.

“Think you can go to sleep now baby?” Joe whispered, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head. When Pete nodded slowly, Joe wrapped his arms around Pete and held him close, stroking his hair. “Night Peter... I love you.”

“Love you too,” came a soft, ragged whisper.


End file.
